


I Stole Your Pen.

by KoreyObey



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: English, Essay, Humor, Just a pen, Library, M/M, PEN, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreyObey/pseuds/KoreyObey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is trying to write an essay for English. That's kind of hard to do without a pen so what does he do? Steals one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Stole Your Pen.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot ENJOY

The pen hadn't been worth stealing.

It was a pen, that was sitting on the top of a desk with an open book at it. Except there was nobody there just a bag that had obviously been left there and books. Normally Thomas wouldn't go out of his way to steal  _a pen_ but this was an emergency. He had an English Essay that was due in 5 hours and had to be over 5000 words. It's difficult to write  _one_ word when you're lacking a pen.

Leaving assignments to the last minute was a regular thing for Thomas actually, he did it all the time yet somehow always managed to hand them in and get a great grade on them. 5 hours for a 5000 word essay was probably cutting it a little close though, even for his standards. That's why Thomas was sat in the library, a few pieces of paper on the table and someone's  _lost_ pen in hand.

Thomas looked at the blank paper and began writing what he thought was a good opener.

_He stared out at the horizon, ~~watched as the sun set.~~ ~~watched as the sun disappeared behind the ocean.~~  Watched the sun go down and disappear from his eyesight. His ~~blue~~ brown eyes misty from the tears that never fell._

He read through the first few sentences and nodded to himself, feeling quite proud of that little opener. Thomas was about to continue writing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He raised his head and looked over the tapped shoulder to find a blonde boy smiling down at him. He didn't even know this boy and yet he was stood there looking down at him, tapping him on the shoulder. What did he even want?

"Um hi?" Thomas said but it came out like a question, even though it wasn't a question. It wasn't even  _supposed_ to sound like a question but it was too late to change it now. It's been spoken not written, unfortunately.

"We haven't met." The blonde said as if he was reading Thomas' mind before. "I'm Newt." He had a British accent which was quite adorable in Thomas' opinion. The boy wasn't bad looking either. He was wearing a grey jumper with a blue shirt underneath. A pair of black jeans hugged his waist and a pair of sneakers on his feet. There was also a watch strapped to his wrist. Newt was staring right down at Thomas with a look that was crossed between concerned and a little weirded out. Thomas finally registered that his lips were actually moving.

"Huh what?" Thomas stuttered finally snapping out his thoughts. He had been staring at the blonde for a few seconds, taking in what he was wearing. It was a little weird and the look the Brit was sending him said it all.

"I asked what your name was." Newt said slowly, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh." Thomas blushed, biting his lip in a nervous manner. "I'm Thomas."

The blonde nodded sitting down next to him, looking at the paper on the desk. "Whatya got there Tommy?" Thomas almost had a heart attack when Newt said the nickname he hasn't heard since he was 3 years old. A stranger called him  _Tommy_ and he didn't mind.

"O-Oh uh.." He stuttered trying to regain at least a little bit of dignity back. Some composure would be good too but he could deal with just the dignity. "An essay for English. I have-" Thomas looked at the clock hanging on the library wall. "4 and 1/2 hours to write 5000 words." He nodded to finish the sentence as if he was telling himself it was the right time.

"Bloody hell. Cutting it a little close there huh Tommy?" Newt mused with a smirk. It was cute and it made Thomas smile ever so slightly because  _yeah_ he was cutting it really close. "Well i'll leave you to it." Thomas felt a little sad that the blonde was going to leave him alone. He did need to finish it but he was starting to enjoy the company.

"Yeah, alright." He nodded, licking his lips and returning his gaze to the page.

"Oh and Tommy?" Thomas looked up at Newt, letting out a hum of acknowledgement. "Return my pen when you're done with it." He smiled and sat at the desk with the  _open book_ and the _bag._ Thomas had stolen the pen off the cute British guy, maybe stealing this pen was worth it after all. _  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I got the idea from a random first line generator. Good for when you just want to write a short story but don't have a clue how to start it or an idea haha x)


End file.
